Historia de un hijo, su madre y el hijo de esta
by Dani Valdez
Summary: Aemon Flores está apunto de cumplir dieciséis años y ha tomado una importante decisión. Esta historia participa en el reto Quotes de series vol 2 del foro Alas negras, palabras negras.


Historia de un hijo, su madre y el hijo de esta

Disclaimer: todo pertenece a George R. R. Martin.

Esta historia participa en el reto Quotes de series Vol 2 del foro Alas negras, palabras negras con la frase de The walking dead: "Me odia. Es demasiado bueno para decirlo, pero lo sé".

()()()()()()()()()

Me odia. Es demasiado buena para decirlo, pero lo sé. Me odia porque no soy su hijo, ese bebé sin nombre que le arrebataron en el Muro. Me odia porque lleva quince años cuidando de mí como no pudo hacerlo con él. Lleva quince años durmiendo conmigo en el camastro que lord Tarly nos ha asignado, dejando que me acurruque entre sus brazos y calmándome cuando tengo una pesadilla. Lleva quince años jugando conmigo, contándome historias y acariciándome la cabeza; quince años llamándome "hijo mío" y quince años soportando que yo la llame "madre" como su verdadero hijo no podrá hacer jamás.

No puedo decir que ella haya sido cruel conmigo. Al contrario, siempre se ha preocupado por mí y ha intentado que yo tenga una buena vida. Incluso puedo decir que ha sido cariñosa. Sin embargo, la sombra de ese otro niño, de su niño, siempre ha estado ahí, escondida en el fondo de sus ojos cuando me mira.

Ella nunca me ha mentido sobre mi origen. Me lo explicó todo cuando tuve edad suficiente para comprender. Nunca me ha echado nada en cara porque en su infinita bondad ha sido capaz de comprender que yo no he tenido ninguna culpa. Creo que tal vez sí que haya llegado a quererme, que ese odio no es algo consciente sino un primitivo instinto que se agazapa en su interior. Quizá incluso es más tristeza que odio. El caso es que no soy su hijo, no el verdadero, y ella no lo puede olvidar.

Es más fácil para mí. Nunca conocí a mis verdaderos padres y Elí es la única madre que he tenido. La quiero, a pesar de todo, y la admiro profundamente por su fuerza y su coraje. Solo deseo que sea feliz y es por eso que mañana, cuando llegue mi decimosexto día del nombre me marcharé de colina Cuerno anunciando a todos mi intención de vestir el negro como mi supuesto padre hizo antes que yo. Sam Tarly nunca nos ha escrito ni a Elí ni a mí. Ella cree que es porque quiere que rehaga su vida con otro hombre, cosa que de hecho ha pasado. Matis es una buena persona, humilde pero agradable. Trabaja también para lord Tarly y siempre me ha tratado bien. Él fue quien me enseñó a montar a caballo al igual que yo enseñé a sus hijos, "mis hermanos".

Seguramente los niños lamenten mi marcha, aunque Alaine que siempre ha sido la más soñadora dirá que le gustaría venir conmigo para vivir aventuras. Yo sonreiré y le ofreceré en broma acompañarme y ella me dirá que sí medio en serio. Solo tiene seis años pero no me extrañaría que vistiera el negro en un futuro ahora que las mujeres también tienen permitido hacerlo gracias a la ocupación de castillos por mujeres de las lanzas durante la guerra contra los Caminantes Blancos. La vida de servicio no es para ella.

Yo, no obstante, no voy al Muro en busca de aventuras. Voy en busca de respuestas. Tras la llamada guerra por el amanecer, en la que los salvajes unieron sus fuerzas a los hombres de la guardia, muchos de ellos permanecieron en el Muro, o al menos eso es lo que cuenta la gente de por aquí. Mi madre dice que no cree que sea el caso de mi tía, aquella a la que llamaban "la princesa de los salvajes", pero estando en el Muro estaré más cerca de poder encontrarla algún día y, sobre todo, de poder encontrar alguna vez a ese niño sin nombre cuya madre me ha criado.

No podré devolverle su hijo a Elí, esté en el Muro o más allá, pero al menos podré escribirle, contarle de él. Con suerte podré decirle que es un buen muchacho y que goza de una vida feliz. Solo así podré agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por mí en estos quince años, casi dieciséis. Además, al igual que para Alaine, la vida de servicio no es para mí y ¿quien sabe lo que puede esperarme al otro lado del Muro?


End file.
